<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>words filling up the tub by ElasticElla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618642">words filling up the tub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla'>ElasticElla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghosts, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Professor Potter,” oh no not the title, she’s buttering him up for something, “There have been reports of pipe issues in the prefects’ bath. As our resident defense expert I’d like you to look into it.” </p>
<p>With a sigh, Harry closes his magazine. “You think it’s a new poltergeist.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>words filling up the tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts">textbookchoices</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry is enjoying his tea and the latest copy of the Quibbler – <i>In Search of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack: A Reflection on the Past and Compendium of All Sightings</i> – when Minerva sits next to him. (Three years later and her first name still sounds odd in his head.) </p>
<p>“Professor Potter,” oh no not the title, she’s buttering him up for something, “There have been reports of pipe issues in the prefects’ bath. As our resident defense expert I’d like you to look into it.” </p>
<p>With a sigh, Harry closes his magazine. “You think it’s a new poltergeist.” </p>
<p>She smiles primly, resembling her animagus form. “I leave it in your capable hands.”</p>
<p>Yeah, if Harry could opt out of getting on the latest poltergeist’s bad side, he would too. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Late afternoon, Harry heads to the prefects’ bathroom. He never used it in sixth year, too busy, and now he has a modest bathroom attached to his own quarters. The pool is bigger than he remembers, and selecting a black opalescent topped tap, the bath fills fast with thousands of tiny bubbles. </p>
<p>“Hullo?” </p>
<p>No response, not that he expected one early on. Setting his wand beside the tap he shuts off, Harry strips down and dips his toe in the water. It’s lukewarm, and he gets in, submerging himself completely. </p>
<p>It’s far warmer than he thought, and as he pops his head above the bubbles, the world is blurry. Right, dammit, glasses. He wades over to the ledge, and two quick charms later he has visibility. </p>
<p>Turning back around, he sits on the underwater bench, stumbles when he recognizes a ghost. </p>
<p>“Mulling things over in hot water again?” Cedric asks. </p>
<p>“You’re-” the word catches in his throat, twists into, “here.” </p>
<p>“So are you,” Cedric says, sitting beside him. Chills his right side, is truly there. “Is it Professor Potter now, or are you fulfilling Oliver’s dreams and staying on as seeker forevermore?” </p>
<p>Harry snorts, “Professor.” </p>
<p>Cedric’s hand raises, falls back underwater. “You look so much older.”</p>
<p>It’s been six years, but it seems cruel to point that out to Diggory, forever seventeen in form. </p>
<p>The wistful tone takes a sharp right as Cedric adds, “I had a fantasy like this once.” </p>
<p>Harry splutters, “What?” </p>
<p>“I checked up on Hogwarts a few times over the years, mostly stayed at home until – anyways I saw you teaching DA. Thought you’d make a smashing teacher, cheers.” </p>
<p>Harry is uncomfortably aware that he’s allowed to have relations with any of age Hogwarts student – something far too many sixth and seventh years sought to inform him – not that Ced’s even a student anymore, pale Hufflepuff robes or not. </p>
<p>“Er- thanks.” </p>
<p>“Now that fantasy…” </p>
<p>He drifts off, staring at him, and it hits Harry late that he’s giving him an out. The thought of Cedric ever being rejected – in life (incredulous), in death (fuck he’s <i>dead</i>) – is pushed away. He might’ve stopped dreaming up Ced, but there was no taking him off that pedestal, nothing to diminish his crush but time. </p>
<p>And now that Cedric is here, is <i>talking</i> to him-</p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Close your eyes for me,” he pauses as he does. “Good boy.” </p>
<p>A shiver rolls through Harry, imagines Cedric moved closer, hovering as close as he can. </p>
<p>“You look so good like this, Harry, so gorgeous.” </p>
<p>Harry blushes, squeezes his eyes shut tighter. </p>
<p>He can hear the amused smile in Ced’s voice as he adds, “Reckon you should start wanking Potter.” </p>
<p>Of fuck, yeah he absolutely should. </p>
<p>Familiar as his hand may be, Cedric directing the movements adds a new fervor, has him on edge from the very first touch. </p>
<p>“Slower Potter, you have to work for it,” Cedric says, a breath of cool wind at his ear. </p>
<p>Harry groans and complies, rocking up into his fist slower. He doesn’t ever draw it out like this. Couldn’t before living in a dorm full of people, or with the Dursleys, or on the run. It was always quick and quiet, efficient. Felt like a waste of time and he knows – </p>
<p>“Easy babe, here lemme help you,” Cedric murmurs, a blast of hot water splashing against his back. </p>
<p>His eyes pop open, and Cedric’s clearly trying not to laugh, hand over his mouth. “I swear, heh, I swear that worked differently when I was testing it out.” </p>
<p>“How long have you been testing it out?” Harry asks, a new suspicion winding up. </p>
<p>Cedric doesn’t answer, says instead, “Close your eyes, one more time.” </p>
<p>He does. </p>
<p>This time, Cedric controls the water better, a thin stream that’s reminiscent of muggle hot tubs. It starts at the base of his neck and goes south ever so slowly, anticipation and heady pleasure building the further it goes. </p>
<p>“C'mon touch yourself for me Harry. You’re so good for me.” </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>By the time Harry leaves, all the bubbles have popped and his fingers have pruned. It’s long past dinner and Harry conjures an out-of-order sign for the bathroom. It’s late; he’ll simply have to talk to Cedric about relocating, next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>